


Bitch in Heat

by InuShiek



Series: Bitch in Heat [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderhoof takes a lot of flak for his resemblance to Earth's moose- even from Steeljaw, who looks like a wolf. Luckily, his favorite way to vent his frustrations happens to be Steeljaw's favorite way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what either of them are going to act like in the show so yes. Steeljaw doesn't get to speak so personality isn't TOO butchered for him. I can't help it about Thunderhoof.
> 
> Also: I smashed this out at 1am.... please forgive me

"You don't even _try_ to deny it, do you?" Thunderhoof growls as he forces the mech to take all of his spike.

Steeljaw only releases a muffled "Mmph!" as he hikes his aft higher into the air and moves his tail out of the way to the side. He'd been goading Thunderhoof all day in hopes of getting this treatment- to be gagged and cuffed and thrown onto the berth and properly fragged. The mech's spike is just the right size to give him the full ache he craves, and the way Thunderhoof's furious thrusts have it slamming into him...!

"It's probably best you don't, anyway," the mech continues, never faltering in his rhythm. "You're my little bitch, and you're always in heat for me, aren't you?"

All the pinned mech can do with his face being ground into the berth by a servo on the back of his helm is whine around his gag and clench his valve in response. If Thunderhoof would remove the ball from his mouth he'd say anything the mech wanted- beg, plead, degrade himself- so long as the thrusting never stopped. A sharp tug on one of his ears makes him yelp, and his charge rockets higher.

" _Aren't you_?" Thunderhoof repeats.

This time, Steeljaw makes the effort to repeat what the other mech had said around his gag, but his claims of being Thunderhoof's bitch in heat are so badly garbled by the gag that they're hardly recognizable as words. Still, the effort appeases Thunderhoof, and Steeljaw cries out as a servo squeezes the base of his spike.

Hissing through clenched denta, Thunderhoof continues slamming into the bound mech's valve. "There's a good boy," he breathes as Steeljaw continues tightening further and further with his rising charge. "I oughta get you a collar. One with a big, shiny tag on it that just says 'Thunderhoof's Bitch' on it. Everyone knows it's what you are."

Whining again, Steeljaw mindlessly tries to rock back into the increasingly strong thrusts while simultaneously thrusting into the servo almost painfully squeezing his spike. So close. He can feel his spike swelling in Thunderhoof's servo, and the mech's spike is feeling larger and larger in his ever-tightening valve.  _So close._

"Overload for me, bitch."


End file.
